Ace combat gate unknown
by Foxhound1998
Summary: One year after the lighthouse war a unknown structure appears in the middle of the harling memorial district at selatapura city. It is up to trigger and a young erusean officer named Itami to explore the other side of the GATE unknown (abandon until further notice)


**ACE COMBAT GATE WAR **

**A/N: 1 I do not own GATE or Ace combat they belong to their respected owners **

**2 this is a result of a challenge **

**3 this is my first story if you can give me hints on making this work please notify me **

**4 warning this story will contain some spoilers for ace combat 2, 4, 5,zero ,6 and 7**

**Enjoy**

**Time line**

**1400: **the kingdom of emmeria is under siege by both foreign and domestic powers the ruler of emmeria king aurelius the second decided to assemble an army to repell the invaders and to build the golden king sculpture after number of battles the invaders lost their will to fight upon seeing the golden king it soon became a symbol of the emmerian people.

**1905: **the osean war. Osea and Belka engage in combat and is the first war to see Arial combat and the belkan air force gains a reputation of being the best until osea makes it own air force and overwhelms the belkans osea wins

**1980:** osea and union of the yuktobanian republic engage in a cold war

During this time revaluation brakes out in the duchy of shilage. Mihaly A. Shilage is betrayed by a close friend and is shot in the face however mihaly would survive but would be forever scared on his left face. The revaluation is successful but only for a short time as the kingdom of erusea annexed shilage, the revaluation was put down. Mihaly was able to keep his nobility but mihaly did some unexpected he joined up for the air force, he was accepted by order of the erusean king. Mihaly distinguish himself in combat in until the year of 1991 were erusea finally lost and the kingdom of erusea formed into the republic of erusea. Mihaly still remained in the air force but as a flight instructor he even trained yellow 13 himself

**1995: **the belkan war. each country surrounding belka fell quickly to the belkan air force they occupied all territorys except the mountains in a last ditch attempt the republic of ustio places all their hope on a joint operation between osea and some mercenaries one particular mercenary GLAM 1 and his buddy solo wing pixy single handily pushed the belkans back. During this time osea and yuktobanian put aside their differences and team up for the greater good the cold war ends. In a last ditch effort belka detonate 7 nuclear weapons on there own soil, solo wing pixy is upset about this and abandons GLAM 1 the belkan war ends but the right wing belkan party goes under ground and become the gray men and South belka becomes North osea, wile this is happening an organisation call a world with no boundaries commit attack on everything they even hijack the xb-0 an airborne battleship that gets destroyed by GLAM 1 the W.W.N.B decide to just nuke the world but they fail again, pixy and GLAM 1 fight each other pixy lose but survives pixy realising his mistake he try's to redeem himself it is unknown if he did, GLAM 1 disappears.

**1996**: the discovery of the Ulysses 1994 is announced to the public it is predicted to hit only usea construction on stonehenge rail guns begins. But thousands of refugees evacuate to osea and emmeria

**1997:** the first usean continental war. When a group of nations try to seek a defence pack with osea which would be named ISAF but on the day of the treaty signing a coup d'état explodes across the entire continent a special air force called scarface squadron is formed scarface 1 wins the entire war and ISAF is formed

**1998:** a space probe is sent out to investigate the incoming Ulysses asteroid it is discovered to be hollow and will be shattered with this information the predicted impact zone now covers the content of anea and their is no more time to modify stonehenge anea goes into full panic in emmeria lord Alberto Lawrence the direct descend of king aurelius used his influence to carm down anea and commission the construction of bunker all across emmeria wile estovakia emmeria neighbour try's to build its own rail gun the chandelier

**1999:** Ulysses deserter, Stonehenge takes down most of the Ulysses fragments but not all devastating the land. Emmeria remains unscathed wile estovakia gets hit with the full force of the fragments as they didn't Finnish the rail gun in time at least 1 million refugees will be left homeless usea

**2000:** erusea stopped accepting immigrants as they had already have over 200,000 immigrants and are still rebuilding as a result other usean country's started boycotting erusian produces

**2003: **the second usean continental war. Erusea snaps under the economic pressure and launches a surprise attack to capture stonehenge and use it as a AA battery ISAF retaliate but is pushed back by Stonehenge, erusea almost wins but a counter attack by a rookie pilot name Mobius 1 gains a foothold. the erusean ace yellow 13 is impressed by mobius 1 actions and want to fight him in battle he gets his chance during the battle at Stonehenge where it was already destroy by mobius 1 however yellow 4, 13 best friend was killed by mobius 1 forcing yellow squadron to retreat yellow 13 took this loss hard as he had feeling for her (A/N I truly believe that yellow 13 had feeling for yellow 4 in that cutscene after the stonehenge mission) yellow 13 get another chance to fight Mobius 1 at the battle for farbanti mobius 1 wins and yellow 13 is shot down and presumed MIA the erusean surrenders but a group of young erusean officers escape to megalith to fire at the Ulysses fragments and to fire 7 ICBM'S at ISAF this is extreme even by belkan standards but megalith is destroyed by mobius 1 erusea go back to being a kingdon

**2006:** free erusea uprising. A group of radical try's to overthrow ISAF from erusea by using a factory that produces X-02's they get destroyed by mobius 1

**2010: **the unsung war. Osea and yuktobanian experience total peace and continues fund the ark bird a spaceship meant to destroys all Ulysses fragments still in orbit and the gray men make a plan to pin the two nations against each other after sometime they make their move yuktobanian republic attack osea and a group of pilots name wardog squadron defends osea, the kestral aircraft carrier two times, the SSTO and Mr cargo wile destroying the scinfaxy submarine aircraft carrier and participating in the invasion of yuktobanian stopping a gas attack on osea and so on, osea command gives wardog a brake by participating in an air show, yuktobanian attacks, chopper dies everyone cry's (RIP), the gray men realize that wardog is doing too well and decide to kill them off but wardog squadron fake their deaths and meet up with the kestral were they rescue President harling, the wardog squadron becomes the razgriz squadron to stop the gray men by disrupting all of their operations and stopping the ark bird from detonating a nuclear bomb, soon osea and yuktobanian realise they have been tricked but not before the kestral gets sunk, in a desperate attempt to detrory the two nations the gray men uses a satellite the SOLG, The razgriz squadron blows it up and the war comes to a close but not all of the gray men are apprehend

**2016**: emmerian estovakia war. After a revolution in estovakia they blame emmeria for their misfortunes and attack but the initial invasion is pushed back so estovakia reveals is secret weapon the p-1112 aigaion an airborne aircraft carrier and missile launcher, the emmerian airforce is forced to retreat and plan for a counter attack. two rookie pilot's garuda 1 talisman and garuda 2 shamrock single handily leads the entire counter attack and destroys the aigion the emmerian army finally takes back their capital city gracemeria, Garuda 1 takes out pasternak who was flying the estovakia CFA-44, evenone Celebrates except for shamrock as he finds out his wife and child died at the start of the war shamrock considers leaving the airforce, a sudden attack by the estovakia chandelier rail gun prompts garuda team defends the city from the attack and try to destroy the chandelier they are unable to until a estovakia defector transmits the weakness of the wepon shamrock confirm the data but in the process gets shot down but survives. talisman destroys chandelier by flying through its gun barrel and destroying the trigger the war ends and the current estovakia leaders are overthrown

**2019:** the light house war. osea builds a space elevator at Gunter bay but another group of young erusean officers known as the radicals want it so they manipulate the erusean royal family mainly princess Rosa Cossette D'Elis and use belkan technology to make drones base on mihaly's flight characteristics a belkan scientists named Doctor Schroeder is given the task, they use the drones to attack osean naval power and capture the space elevator meanwhile a rookie pilot name trigger is going out on his first mission to take out some erusean bombers and on his second mission erusea reveals is new drone the MQ-99 and it sucks so erusea highjacks the osean built arsenal birds and fit it with the more better MQ-101s. Trigger and his squad try to destroy the arsenal bird but its microwave powered shield prevented any missile from damaging it so trigger and his squad fall back but soon discovered the former President harling is trapped at the space elevator so they try to rescue him but failed as transport blows up by an erusean drone that look like an osean F/A-18 but trigger is blamed for it, trigger shock at what he just did pleaded guilty at the trial and is sent to a peanal unit call the 444th squadron and is given 3 strikes on his plane there he meets up with Avril a skill mechanic, Count a con artist and Tabloid a belkan anarchist trigger is sent on extremely dangerous missions and on one particular mission he escort a osean special air force squadron the LRSSG (Long Range Strategic Strike Group) where he encounter mihaly and fights him this doesn't go unnoticed by the leader of the LRSSG Wisemen who makes a note of trigger, trgger and mihaly both retreat from an incoming thunder storm that is too much for both aircraft trigger is sent on more dangerous missions until Avril pulls some strings and gets everyone in 444th pardoned of all crimes and get sent to tyler island excerpt for trigger and count who escort the base commander to command but on their way they encounter an prototype drone the ADFX-10 trigger shoots it down. the LRSSG who were following the drone are impressed with trigger skill and accept both trigger and count into the LRSSG. in a retrial trigger is found innocent for the death of harling but trigger still feels guilty so he paint a more better version of the 3 strikes on his plane, he is given the command of strider squadron, trigger and the LRSSG go on missions to try to end the war they even use a partly reconstructed stonehenge to destroy one of the arsenal birds effectively dropping its defence range. Erusea is now on the defensive and osea now has air superiority, trigger and the LRSSG continue with their missions and participate in the second battle for Farbanti in the middle of the battle Mihaly attacks and kills wisemen, trigger fights mihaly, trigger almost wins until the entire military system goes down on both sides this is the result of both sides using ASM (anti- satellite missile) but had an unforeseen consequences of destroying the entire information and distribution network everything fall into chaos erusea is plunged in civil war, trigger is given a pre-recorded mission plant to go and escort the erusean conservative officer. Wile escorting him trigger learns that it was erusea that killed harling, trigger is angry at this information but quickly crams down, after escorting the officers an aircraft transporting Doctor Schroeder and Mihaly granddaughters fly's into the combat zone, trigger intercepts but doesn't shoot, 4 erusean fighters attack the transport but trigger defends it, the drones escorting the transport go rogue trigger shoots them down, the transport gets away and the erusean officer is kill by some rogue osean. At tyler island thing are not look good as the IFF (Information Friend or Foe) is not working friendly fire incident are common Avril and tabloid are trapped in the middle and try to survive they find a crash plane the plane belong to princess Rosa however she is the only survivor, all of them try to get off the island but discovered the the erusean radicals are killing civilians so they try to save as many people as possible, trigger and the LRSSG fly to the island because they are running out of supplies and they don't know that the island is a total loss when they do they help the evacuation of all osean ground forces trapped one the island, avril contacts trigger and tells him about the civilian who are now surrounded, trigger try's to help but can not get an accurate lock on so Rosa runs out onto the battlefield at uses smoke to mark the tank unit's, trigger destroys the tanks and the civilians get away safely Avril tells trigger that some supply ships are about to take off to resupply the last ark bird trigger destroys them preventing the war from going on forever, with island a total loss the LRSSG have no choice but to go back to base that is almost out of fuel and food, the LRSSG resort to drastic measures by attacking shilage castle that has been converted into supply base, in the final part of the attack mihaly fights trigger in a X-02(S), trigger finally shoots down mihaly, mihaly tells trigger to stop the drone production and that all he wanted to do was fly again, the LRSSG are now resupplied, mean while with Avril and the civilian reach a drone factory they find doctor Schroeder trying to upload mihaly flight data into two prototype drones but is stopped by mihaly's granddaughter who shoots the data drive with a gun stolen from an osean guard but the data was partly uploaded doctor Schroeder comes to his sense and realise his mistake of using drones and helps put a end to the war by telling Avril to cut the power to the factories by the space elevator, Rosa looks at a painting showing 7 more space elevators and realise she was tricked and manipulated, she decide to right her wrongs, the battle for the space elevator has begun erusea and osea fight the erusean radicals, trigger and the LRSSG joins mid battle and turn the battle in the his favour, the last arsenal bird arrives both osea and erusea attack it but the attack is ineffective until Rosa unscrews a lightbulb that was powering the factories and the arsenal bird's APS, trigger destroys the last arsenal bird tabloid is killed wile saving a child from a falling drone, the erusean radicals surrenders, Rosa parachutes off the space elevator but the two prototype drones attack, count saves Rosa from a missile, everyone retreats to the aircraft carrier Admiral Anderson they learn that the drones are trying to upload data to all of the drone factories, trigger takes off to stop the data from being uploaded, trigger shoots down both drones but Rosa informs him at one of them is still active the still active drone fly's into a tunnel that goes directly to the space elevator, trigger and count follow the drone and stop it from uploading the data, count has to make an emergency landing wile trigger fly's up the wind brake of the elevator, the war is over and civilian and refugees make a settlement under the space elevator erusea and osea sign a peace treaty and blame the war on the erusean radicals, Rosa helps with the refugees with the help of Mihaly's granddaughters, Avril and the LRSSG, a district at Gunter bay is named after harling call the harling memorial district

**January 2020:** Mihaly dies of old age

**July 2020: **the area around the space elevator is enlarged to accommodate the growing population

**August 2020: **two new less powerful arsenal bird's are launched Dove and Phoenix

**October 2020:** the beginning of the GATE war


End file.
